1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an apparatus, system, and method of outputting an image, and an image output control program stored in a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
As one example of image output apparatus that outputs an image for display, a projector apparatus projects an image based on an image signal input to the projector apparatus onto a screen. The recent projector apparatus is provided with the additional function of obtaining information regarding a data file or a folder stored in an external resource such as an external recording medium connected to a universal serial bus (USB) port or a file server accessible over a network. For example, the projector apparatus obtains information regarding a data file or a folder from the external resource, and projects an image based on the obtained information regarding the data file or the folder on the screen. Since the projector apparatus is not usually provided with a mouse or a keyboard, it has been cumbersome for a user to select a specific data file or folder from the screen, especially when the screen displays a large number of data files or folders.
Further, while the projector apparatus can obtain information regarding a data file or folder from the external resource, reading information stored in the external resource require some time. Even when a folder contains no data file, the projector apparatus tries to read out information from the external resource and displays that no data file is in the folder. In such case, all the time used for reading out information regarding the data file or folder, as well as, the user's operation to generate an instruction, will have been wasted.